1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with hydroxylamine ethers having insecticidal activity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,897, it is disclosed that useful insecticidal properties are possessed by hydroxylamine ethers of the formula: ##STR2## wherein n is 0, 1, or 2, X is lower halogen, and R is hydrogen or alkyl of from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, and R.sup.1 is hydrogen or alkyl of from 1 to 6 carbon atoms. Such compounds are outside the scope of the present invention.